Só preciso de você
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Quando a saudade não cabe mais no tempo e o coração passa a bater mais rápido, não há outra alternativa senão a de amar. Songshortfic NejiTen.


_Songfic UA sobre o casal Neji e Tenten, baseado na música "Need You Now" do grupo Lady Antebellum._

_Fic dedicada a Sue Dii, Tasha-Mayfair, Prisma-San, Naia, Mycah e Bris. _

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Só preciso de você**

.

"_E eu imagino se pensou alguma vez em mim._

_Comigo isso acontece o tempo todo."_

_._

O seu próprio tamborilar de dedos já começava a soar perturbador. E isso não era característica sua.

Era 23h quando bebeu sua primeira taça de _Cabernet Sauvignon_. Se sua visita demorasse um pouco mais a chegar, não saberia se a ansiedade o deixaria parar por aí.

Os últimos contatos que o Hyuuga havia feito com Tenten aconteciam apenas pelo telefone. Era frustrante a maneira como o trabalho era capaz de monopolizar vidas. Naquela noite completariam três anos de graduados e três anos sem conseguirem se falar pessoalmente. Nesse ínterim, só se encontraram uma vez ou outra enquanto cruzavam uma avenida em comum. E, caramba, como esse momento ínfimo era capaz de deixá-lo pleno e com uma maldita e, curiosamente, adorável sensação de bem-estar. Talvez fosse sintoma de saudade.

Ou não.

O dono dos olhos perolados não se dava conta do que poderia estar acontecendo. Apenas achava divertida e saudável a atividade de imaginar como estaria a aparência da morena, somente pelo timbre divertido que se alterava a cada vez que se falavam no telefone.

É. Ele também gostava de confiar no que sua prima deixava escapar nas reuniões de família. "Tenten apareceu por esses dias lá no meu escritório, Hanabi. Por Kami, como essa garota consegue ficar mais bonita e esperta a cada dia que passa?", Hinata cochichou para a irmã enquanto seu pai chamava os empregados para que servissem a refeição. "Venho tentando descobrir o segredo dela, mas a criatura só sabe dizer que basta manter o coração aquecido, porcaria!", respondeu uma Hanabi divertida. E completou com um "Talvez seja a expectativa de encontrar por acaso o Neji-san, né?", sabendo que o Hyuuga em questão já estava bem atento ao que as damas conversavam.

.

"_São uma e quinze, eu estou totalmente sozinho._

_E preciso de você agora_"

.

Droga! Já era a segunda vez que Tenten ligava pra explicar que ainda estava presa no trânsito. Pior mesmo, para ele, não era a demora da morena, mas o medo de que ela desistisse e que as conversas não deixassem de ser apenas telefônicas.

Mais dois minutos escorriam pelo relógio.

Inferno! Era madrugada! Como haveria trânsito a essa hora?

"Basta!", foi o que esbravejou mentalmente. Sem mais chances de cair em dúvida e voltar atrás, pegou sua jaqueta, a chave do carro, verificou se não tinha deixado nada fora de lugar e rumou para a porta.

"Olá, Neji!"

Foi a primeira coisa que escutou assim que destrancou e abriu a porta para sair de casa.

"Mil desculpas pela demora, Neji! Espero que não fique muito chateado por eu ter chegado apenas agora. Mas é que antes de pegar o trânsito, meu carro enguiçou na Avenida principal e..."

Kami, como essa sensação era boa. Era como se tivessem tirado uma rocha de vinte toneladas de cima de seu corpo. Era como se o coração pudesse voltar a pulsar normalmente.

.

"_E eu não sei como posso fazer sem,_

_eu só preciso de você agora."_

_._

"Por favor, Tenten, não fique no frio. Venha, entre", e tirando a jaqueta o quanto antes, a colocou por sobre a cabeça da menina de olhos cor de chocolate e deu espaço para que ela passasse pela porta.

Mas ela não o fez.

Ao invés de entrar para se aquecer, Neji a pegou olhando com seus olhos grandes e curiosos para ele. E ele não podia negar o quão adorável foi aquela cena. Menina com ar de inocência, uma jaqueta cobrindo sua cabeça e o admirando com olhos ternos.

Ele seria capaz de paralisar nesse momento para sempre. Ela não.

O pegando de surpresa com suas mãos pequenas, Tenten o puxou pela camisa e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. E respirou aliviada.

.

"_Eu só preciso de você."_

_._

"Meu coração está batendo muito rápido, Neji". Se ele não estivesse prestando atenção em tudo o que compunha aquela cena, tal sussurro passaria despercebido.

.

"_Agora"_

_._

_ "_O meu também, Tenten. O meu também"

Ele não viu, mas soube que ela sorriu. Um sorriso de alívio era o que ambos mais precisavam.

" E quer saber de outra coisa também, Tenten? Não pretendo deixar que ele pare de bater. Nunca."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Olá, leitores! Tudo bom?

Mais uma fic pra entrar na lista Neji e Tenten, o casal mais queridinho de todos! Bom, ao menos por mim, né? hahahaha

Essa fic também foi feita com o intuito de suprir a demora de postagem do terceiro capítulo de Vinho Tinto. Ah, sim, também estou reescrevendo algumas fics minhas que, por God, só com a misericórdia! x_x

Uma boa leitura a todos,

**Uchiha Yuuki**

Aguardo reviews :D


End file.
